


jedi shaming

by evaceratops, shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blyla (lightly implied), Crack, Gen, Just Some Good Clean Fun, Not Jedi Bashing, One F-bomb So It's Rated For That, let @shiningjedi know if there's something else she should tag it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/pseuds/evaceratops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Jedi Shaming, or, the signs each clone commander (or captain) makes their jedi general (or commander) hold up, a la pets, roombas, etc.





	jedi shaming

high general kenobi: “i haven’t slept in 72 hours”

general skywalker: “i’ve had 20 near death experiences in the past week”

commander tano: “i contributed to at least half of anakin’s near-death experiences”

high general fisto: “i take any opportunity to strip off my tunics”

high general ti: “i was _this_ close to introducing nala se to the business end of my lightsaber”

general secura: “i flirt with my commander during important meetings”

general vos: “i am a fucking moron”

high general piell:“i make gods-awful puns about my partial blindness and stature”

high general kenobi, again: “i spent half an hour flirting with the enemy general”

high general plo: “i adopt at least three small children and/or feline creatures per planet”

high general plo, again: “i tried to adopt a gundark”

high general mundi: “i haven’t spoken with my wife in seven weeks and am driving the entire batallion insane because cerea is a warzone and i’m snapping at everyone but not pICKING UP THE DAMN COMMUNICATOR”

high general windu: “i pretend not to pick up on the chancellor’s orders until my former padawan repeats them”

high general yoda: “explain my battle strategies in metaphors, i do”

general unduli: “i believed my padawan when she told me she was fine”

[the post on Tumblr](http://autisticpadme.tumblr.com/post/170275380020/so-i-was-talking-with-evaceratops-and-may-we)


End file.
